Fates Sick Sense of Humor
by Wretched Miss
Summary: When Raven does something the other Titans don't agree on things go from strange to stranger. Bad summary RavenxJinx.


Fates Sick Sense of Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just this story line.

A/N: Hi everyone I know I've been horrible with this updating but I'll try to reapply myself. As for this just let me know how it is.

…

The former Titan was standing outside the door of her lover and now girlfriend. An unfortunate series of events had led to many things happening that Raven would never have predicted. She stood there with her hood pulled firmly over her head as if to hide the look of shame on her face from the world. She just stood there wanting to knock and Pride holding her back. Emotions were overrated in situations like these. She found however that knocking wasn't necessary because Jinx opened the door and was nose to nose with the empath before she even realized she was there.

"Rae? What's wrong? Why are you here, shouldn't you be at the tower?" she couldn't help but be concerned, the purple haired girl never came here during the day, especially not the middle of a weekday. Concern instantly flooded through her when the girls shoulders lowered and began to shake. The pink haired girl took her in her arms and pulled her inside and straight to the bedroom. Raven had stopped crying but kept her hood up.

"What happened love what's wrong?" she asked full of concern for her lover.

She took a deep breath and exhaled before, "They kicked me out Jinx. I'm no longer a Titan." She dropped her head in defeat. The tears flowed again.

Jinx's first emotion was anger at the Titans, the next was the sadness radiating off her girlfriend. "What happened Rae? Tell me?" her voice uneven with anger her eyes more red then pink, if that was possible.

"I told them about us." Was the quiet, but simple response .

"Well what'd you go and do that for?" she asked trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Sadness wasn't exactly an emotion she ever wanted to see from Raven. The both of them knew this would have happened if the Titans found out about them. After all it was a direct violation of Titan rules sleeping with enemy and all that, but still.

"I had to, Robin was already suspicious of me. He cornered me when I came out of my room this morning. The others were all there." Jinx couldn't tell which emotion had more control Sadness or Rage, neither being a good choice.

"So he did what?" she pried, honestly getting something out of Raven was worse than pulling teeth sometimes.

"He asked who I was seeing or where I was going when I've been sneaking out. He'd been following me for the last few weeks. I told him it wasn't any of his business and he gave me the choice, tell him and talk about where it would go from there or leave now. I hoped he would understand. Guess Boy Wonder isn't as reasonable as everyone thinks he is." Her voice was monotone again.

"What did the others say about it?" she asked.

"Starfire was the only one that tried to argue with Robin for me. Beast Boy was hurt and angry so he was no help and Cyborg, he was just quiet but I could tell he was pissed at Robin." The villainess got up from her spot on the bed and stormed out of the room. Raven followed behind her.

"Jinx where are you going?" not really needing to ask as she already knew.

"I'm sure you've got a pretty good idea Raven. Stay here, please." She walked out the door leaving the empath alone.

….xxxxxx…..

Titans Tower wasn't the same today. Not only was Raven gone but now Jinx was at the front door demanding to be let in. It was Starfire that answered.

"Starfire what happened?" the words hissed out at the alien.

"I understand that you are an enemy but I have no wishes to do the fighting with you." She said in her mixed up English.

"I don't wanna fight with you either Raven told me you stood up for her. Is that true?" she rushed the words out eyeing her suspiciously.

"It is true, I did stand for friend Raven. I do not think it matters who she chooses to be the girlfriend with because I trust friend Raven. Even though you are a foe if Raven trusts you then I should at least trust her." The young Tamaranian was wise beyond her years, Earth or other.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Starfire whose?" Robin never finished his sentence.

"There you are Bird Brain, I've got a bone to pick with you." She walked towards his ready to strike if that's the game he wanted to play. "What did you do to Raven? Tell me now!" she shouted trying to control her temper. After all she'd come here to be nonviolent and she doubted that the Titans would accept the story that it was an 'accident'.

"I'm sure she already told you. What do you want here?" he spat. Having a super villain ranting at his door was not how Robin wanted to spend the rest of his day which was already screwed up enough.

"Why would you kick her out? She doesn't let me get away with shit! I haven't gone on a heist in almost a month!" she shouted alerting the other two titans.

"Why should I trust anything you say? You're a _villain_ and a dangerous one at that. Raven should have known better." The hurt in his voice was masked by the anger that overpowered it.

"Dude what is she doing here?" the green changeling shouted from the doorway walking towards them followed by Cyborg.

"Chill out BB. Robin I think you should explain things to her." The robotic teen said.

"I already did. Raven broke one of the biggest rules we have. No dating a villain, you or other. It's simple." His voice was low.

"It's not simple! Ravens whole life is this team. I almost didn't get her because of you guys! Now you just tell her to piss off because she found one other thing in her life that makes her happy. What the hell?!" Honestly these were supposed to be the good guys and they didn't have a clue on how to treat a friend.

"She made her choice! And we made our decision! There's nothing left to talk about." As the so called 'leader' of the Titans turned to leave and robotic hand pulled him back.

"Yo man _you_ made the decision not us. Star told you not to do that and you didn't listen. So now we get a chance to talk." Cyborg bellowed turning Robin around to face the team he ignored earlier.

"Cyborg there's nothing to talk about! How can you and Star even think this would be ok?!" Robin couldn't believe this, one of the most basic rules had been broken by one of the most trusted team members and they were mad at _him._

"Robin that is not true there is much to discuss. Ever since the battle with Trigon friend Raven has been more and more alone and sad. If jinx is willing to no longer be a villain does it really matter?" Starfire asked, only wanting the best for her friend.

"What if she's just doing it to get information, like Cyborg did with them?"

"First off Bat Boy, I would never do that to Raven. After Stone did that to us, the way I felt…I think I love Rae and that's something I would never do to her, Hive or not. Besides I haven't even seen Gizmo or Mammoth. I told you I'm trying to so almost straight." A cheeky grin on her face. The other Titans looked from one another then all to Robin.

"I still don't know if I can trust you and why would Raven even be in this situation with you? What did you do to her?" his voice dripped with disapproval and malice.

Crossing her arms and letting out an exasperated sigh the bubble gum haired villainess decided there was much Raven didn't explain before leaving.

"Well maybe if you use some manners and let me in I'll explain it to you. Or we could stand here on the stoop and people could see everything. The choice is yours and it's really very simple." Once again the Titans looked to Robin for an answer.

"Fine but if you touch anything or try to trick us you're going down." He promised and moved to invite their 'guest' in to explain the story.

…

A/N: And I think this is a good place to stop and test the waters so to speak. Please R&R to let me know whether to continue or not.


End file.
